Burden
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: This is a sequel to Melody. Itachi and Kisame are on their first mission since the incident. Itachi tries hiding his feelings but Kisame knows something is wrong. Terrible summary but R&R anyways! Warnings: Yaoi,OOCness, hints of rape and rated to be safe.


**Okay two stories in one night and I am on a roll :D**

**This is yet another idea from Phoenix09 who is always giving me ideas and I give you my deepest thanks! This is a sequel to Melody which is a sequel to My Knight. Warnings: Yaoi if you don't like don't read and hints of rape AND the worst thing ever DUN DUN DUNNN…possibly OOC Kisame and Itachi NOOOOOOO! I OWN NOTHING, R&R, and ENJOOOY!**

* * *

Kisame paced around at the front of the base worriedly '_What if he isn't ready? What if he hasn't healed completely? What of something happens?'_

The shark man's thoughts caused him to increase his speed until he was practically running in front of the base.

He was about to pass out from running when he heard a soft and angelic voice "Are you alright, Kisame?"

Kisame turned to see Itachi standing at a nearby tree patiently with amusement in his eyes.

The shark man blushed with much embarrassment and Itachi gestured for them to go '_This is my chance to be 100 percent sure!'_

Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder "Are you sure you're up to this Angel? We can always head back and say you're not ready."

Itachi frowned then assumed a cute pout that made Kisame blush harder "No I'm fine. Don't you trust me?"

'_Uh Oh he mentioned trust I guess I have to let him go now since I now know he isn't going to back down.'_ Kisame sighed in defeat "Fine we should get going." Itachi grinned widely and ran off ahead of him. Kisame shook his head and felt a pang in his heart '_I think I gave up to easy.' _Kisame snapped out of his thoughts then ran to catch up with his lover.

Itachi was enjoying the feeling of being outside. Kisame was always all over him making sure everything was fine every five seconds. The weasel blushed knowing that he secretly enjoyed all of the attention.

He flinched as he heard someone come up from behind him but immediately relaxed as he recognized Kisame.

Itachi shivered at the memory of Orochimaru '_That evil snake! The way he easily got me and did all of those horrible things to him…'_

Itachi's dark thoughts were cut off as he felt a familiar large hand place itself on his shoulder "Itachi are you alright? You're shivering."

Itachi gave him a reassuring smile "I'm fine. I'm just excited."

Kisame smiled back but he didn't buy his act for a second '_Itachi I hope I am just being paranoid and I hope you really are okay.'_

Itachi was so busy running and thinking of that snake that he never noticed the kind of terrain he was in.

Leaves covered the tree tops and were dark green. A few leaves fell down and joined the grass on the ground that was equally green. There was absolute silence other than his and Kisame's footsteps.

Itachi was getting nervous; he wasn't used to so much silence it was always noisy at the base. The silence was spreading longer and longer like that snake man's snakes and eating away at his insides.

The silence which he once enjoyed was now terrifying him.

As if sensing something was wrong Kisame began his usual babble that Itachi would usually just 'Hn' to. Itachi smiled softly '_I love Kisame's voice. It's my sunshine on a rainy day and it always brightens up the mood.'_

Itachi relaxed and thought about their mission to get his mind off of 'other' subjects. Pain didn't want to risk anything dangerous with Itachi because although he may never mention it he felt like a father to the boy that he brought into the Akatsuki when he was only thirteen. Pain just wanted them to keep an eye out for a jinchuriki that was detected around the area. They were specifically told that if their indeed was a jinchuriki they were not to engage in combat and immediately report to the base then they would figure things out from there. If there wasn't any sign of a jinchuriki in two days which would be the most time they were allowed during a mission to locate a jinchuriki they would return to base.

The weasel wasn't really worried jinchuriki were usually found in well-known villages not some small town on the obscures of a country so he doubted there would be any jinchuriki.

Itachi gritted his teeth together in frustration. Great thanks to his genius mind he easily sorted out all his thoughts and had nothing else to think about other than 'that' encounter.

Kisame looked at Itachi while he continued just to talk about random and trivial things like his favorite food.

The weasel's features were their usual unreadable selves but he could see his emotions through his eyes.

As they say the eyes are the windows to the soul and it was no different for Itachi.

Kisame tried to get Itachi's attention "What's your favorite color Itachi-chan?"

Itachi seemed to be so engaged in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kisame's question.

Kisame asked again and placed a hand on his shoulder. Itachi let out a shocked yelp and Kisame quickly retracted his large hand worriedly "Are you alright Angel?"

Itachi's face instantaneously lost all emotion and looked at Kisame "Yes you just shocked me is all"

He then turned his head to look forward as if nothing happened.

Despite his effort to hide how he was actually feelings, when Kisame looked into his eyes even for a few seconds he registered how Itachi was feeling. He seen the fear and discomfort in his eyes but he also saw some fight which means he was trying to fight away his feelings.

The situation may not be favorable for the shark man but he still grinned to himself. After all those years of wondering what was going through Itachi's head he eventually learned how to read him like a book.

After these prideful thoughts subsided he returned to wondering how he can get Itachi through this mission without any problems now that he knew the weasel was still frightened.

Kisame was so absorbed in his worry filled thoughts that he didn't hear Itachi's soft voice so the weasel tugged lightly on his cloak and the shark man looked at Itachi hopefully and was hoping Itachi would just let out he feels.

Itachi disappointed him at first but Kisame was easily amused when Itachi asked "Why did you stop talking?"

Kisame flashed him a grin and returned to talking and ripped away the silence that was eating away into Itachi's mind.

They soon arrived at the small town on the border of the fire country.

Kisame checked in with the clerk at a nearby inn and they settled in their room which contained a single bed since they have become accustomed to sleeping together.

Once Kisame made sure everything was together he decided it was time to head out and look for any signs of a jinchuriki. He grabbed any shreds of determination he had '_Well it's now or never.'_ He looked at the door than at Itachi.

He coughed getting the weasel's attention "Itachi-chan." He said nervously "Are you sure you are ready to take on this mission? Why don't you just stay here while I check for the jinchuriki I doubt there even is a jinchuriki around here."

Itachi gave Kisame a glare that the shark man thought he wasn't even capable of doing anymore at least to him. Itachi growled out "I told you I'm fine Hoshigaki!"

Oh shit he said his last name. Kisame gulped '_I KNEW this was a bad idea. Itachi, why do you always have to be so defensive sometime?'_

Not wanting to further anger his already angry partner he just nodded and walked out the room with Itaci right behind him glaring with hot fury at his back.

They began to walk around the town and walk in and out of random stores. As the two made their way to a more populated part of town, Kisame became aware of the glare leaving his back and Itachi walking beside him very closely.

Itachi looked around fearfully as he pressed closer to Kisame's side. So many people were around. He remembered how Orochimaru could take someone's face and use it for his own.

The frightened weasel forgot completely that Sasori disposed of the snake man and was looking at each of the faces '_Any of these faces could be his. He could easily snake his way in here and get me again…'_

Chills ran up his spine as he remembered those sick eyes and his heart stopping laughter. He was so scared that he began to see things. He thought he seen him looking down on him from a roof top and when he blinked he was gone.

His red eyes looked cautiously among the crowd and seen him everywhere. The stand to his left, the group of tourists, in the crowd among all the faces he saw all he could see was 'his' face.

Itachi closed his eyes tightly '_He can't get me I won't let him. He can't he can't! What if he does? What will he do to me? He is everywhere! Kisame help me!'_

As if the shark man could hear his thoughts he turned Itachi around to look at him.

The weasel's eyes snapped open and they were full of terror. He was shaking so hard Kisame had to grab Itachi's shoulders to steady him.

Kisame lifted Itachi's chin so he had to look up at him "I knew there was something wrong." Kisame picked the startled weasel up bridal style and went to the inn with the speed of a skilled shinobi.

Once they arrived at their room Kisame placed Itachi down on the bed and sat in front of him criss cross.

Itachi was looking nervous and was scanning the room as if he expected something to come out of nowhere and rip him to shreds.

Kisame frowned at the weasel and felt an ache in his chest knowing that he failed keeping Itachi safe because he was so scared and frightened and he didn't find some way to make Itachi stay at the inn '_Isn't like he is making my job any easier though. But that is what makes him my stubborn and lovely angel.'_

Kisame sighed and quietly whispered to the weasel so he wouldn't frighten him any further "Angel what happened back there?"

Itachi just looked down at the hands in his lap and stood silence. Kisame brushed away the question that was just ignored "Itachi, how are you feeling? How have you been since we started this mission?"

Itachi looked up a bit before answering "I'm fine Kisame."

Kisame was getting frustrated and yelled out furiously "No Itachi you're not fine. You call that behavior back there FINE!"

The shark man regretted yelling so loudly. Itachi flinched as he heard Kisame yell. Kisame NEVER yelled at him like that before. This made Itachi feel really guilty because he had upset the shark man.

He felt tears prick at his eyes and he hastily wiped them away, hoping Kisame didn't notice

He did notice this and felt guilt well up inside him as well '_Damn it! I should have controlled my tone. It's not Itachi's fault he is nervous.'_

Kisame pulled Itachi into his lap and tilted his face upwards to look at his. He thumbed away the tears that were streaking down his pale face.

He leaned in a kissed the weasel softly on the lips and Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame's broad neck.

They both broke away from kiss at the same time and looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Itachi broke out crying.

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and laid his head on his chest. His quivering partner's arms left his neck and grasped Kisame's cloak tightly.

The shark man began stroking Itachi's black hair and wipe stray strands out of his face. He rocked him back and forth.

Itachi showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Kisame tried calming him down "Shh my sweetest angel. I am right here don't worry about anything I will protect you. Shh shh."

Itachi's cries quieted down a bit but he still sobbed into Kisame's chest. At first he thought Itachi was just gasping from crying but he could hear him trying to say something "I-I-I a-a-a-am j-j-just –gasp- I…"

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out. Kisame rubbed his back soothingly "Calm down love. Breathe just try breathing." Itachi's breathes were a bit shaky but he managed to get out something "I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry."

This puzzle the shark man '_What is he sorry about. I should be the one apologizing.'_ Kisame looked down at the sobbing weasel "What are you sorry about Angel?"

Itachi shook his head and buried his face in Kisame's chest. Kisame barely made out the muffled reply "I am just a burden to you."

Kisame was so stunned by the statement that Itachi thought he was right then started to whimper out "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kisame pushed Itachi away from his and placed both of his hands on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi's face was red from crying and he look so distressed that Kisame chest wanted to pull him back but he reframed from doing so until he got the message through to Itachi.

Itachi felt like his heart was being ripped apart '_I knew it!' _he thought miserably '_How could I ever expect him to love someone who is just a burden.'_ Itachi was shocked when Kisame stroked his face.

Kisame looked at Itachi dead on in the eye and stated firmly but lovingly "You're not a burden to me Angel. I enjoy every second with you and I would never take a moment with you back."

Itachi wiped away his tears but they continued to flow. Kisame pulled the weasel back into his former position and whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ears.

Itachi felt his tears subside and he nuzzled into Kisame's chest before drifting off to sleep.

Kisame looked down when he noticed the sobbing sounds had died out from Itachi and smiled as he saw the sleeping weasel snuggled up to his chest.

Kisame scooted back to lie down and lifted the blankets up and held Itachi closely to him.

He watched the small rise and fall of his chest. His angel's face looked just like an angels face should, it was peaceful and lovely.

Kisame wiped stray hairs from Itachi's face and admired it. The pale smooth surface was a beautiful sight to him.

He leaned in and whispered to Itachi even though he knew he couldn't hear it "I love you Angel more than anything. You will never be a burden to me and would protect you against the entire world if I had to."

He then continued to watch his beautiful angel sleep without a care in the world. He didn't even know he fell asleep because his dream was all about his angel.

* * *

**First if all I have no idea why Kisame calls Itachi angel in my fics I just think it's fitting. Second sorry for the crappyish ending I didn't know how else to end it and I noticed in most of my fics these two end up falling asleep. Just to let everybody know I TAKE REQUESTS! I have some important news to share. There is a petition on for saving M rated fics. They are trying to get rid of M rated fics and I hope that doesn't happen because then a huge chunk of what people put their hearts into is ripped away. So type in on google 'petition fanfiction' and click on the first thing that pops up at least that is how it worked for me! Please sign this petition and save our right to unleash our imagination!**


End file.
